pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Indigo Infinity/@comment-26863532-20180526123639
Exploding Fruitcake was fine before - Primal Wall-Nut didn't need a change - Poppin' Poppies was fine before, this also goes for Lil' Buddy - Red Stinger was fine before - Headstone Carver was fine before. The whole point of t having 3 health was so that it had a good chance of surviving until you can get a gravestone on the feild, so this could buff the zombie. - Fire Rooster is OP. It was balanced because it had great strength but poor health for a 2 costing card, as well as a good ability. It was a class cannon. - Graveyard wasn't good before, so making it cost 2 isn't helping - Flameface doesn't need 5 health, 4 health was fine for a 3 drop. - Space Pirate would be OP. It's a 3/3 gravestone with an ability. That's a bit OP. It's meant to be a glass cannon. - Smoke Bomb was good at 1. It required another zombie on the board for this card to work, so it was balanced. - Cell Phone is a card-draw-card, so its stats aren't meant to be its strongsuit. Maybe buffing it to a 2/1? - Eureka was good before, because there was no gaurentee as to if the cards you would get would help you at all, however you still got 3 cards. - Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur just got a buff. It's good now. No need to buff it again. - Fossilhead Zombie got nerfed when set 4 came out, so making it cost more would completely kill it. - Zombie King just got a buff, so no need to buff it more. It already had good health for a 4 drop. - Arm Wrestler was fine before. - Leftovers doesn't need to draw a card. - Undying Pharoh wasn't even all that good before, so a nerf isn't what it needs. - Knockout was good before. It didn't need the nerf/buff. 4 costing removal can be way too much unless it removes lots of things, like Doomshroom. - Lima-Pleurodon didn't need the nerf. While it's a fine card, it's only good in specific decks. - Snake Grass just got a buff so giving it more health isn't needed. - Admiral Navy Bean was fine before. It was like Lima, in that it was only good in a few decks. - Whirlwind allowing you to choose a zombie is a bit much, but card draw is good for it. - Cat Lady was balanced before. - Haunting Zombie was fine before. - Sneezing Zombie was fine before. - Shroom for Two was fine before. - Dandy Lion King wasn't all that good before, so a nerf isn't what's needed. - Bery Blast was a very good card before. No buff (or nerf) will ever be needed for it. - Haunted Pumpking did not need the buff. It had amazing stats for it's cost before. - Sunnier Shroom is already just a worse Twin Sunflower, so a nerf isn't needed. - Aloesaurus was fine before. - Devour didn't need to draw a card. - If Chomper will cost 2, (which is good) then make it a 3/1, not a 4/1. - Bananasaurus Rex didn't need to change. - Potted Powerhouse didn't need to be nerfed. - Savage Spinach was fine before. - Banana Split didn't need to change. It's whole point is that it needs to die for it's ability. - Grape Power was fine before. Changes I did like - Loco Coco needed the buff. - Leprechaun Imp is way better now. - Pumpkin Shell is cool now. ye